When Three Worlds Meet
by WUVJUSTIN N' TMI
Summary: What if Edward and Bella hadn't met in our steamy bio scene?Bella has spent the last 4 months in Forks and couldn't be more upset. The constant rain and boring chatter of her lab partner, Mike Newton, is no longer ignorable. Just when she can't take anymore the world goes to hell. Follow Bella on her nail biting adventure where she discovers new things and encounters new people.
1. Biology

**Hello readers, I'm so so so so excited to begin my very first Twilight fanfcition ever. Some of you may have read my other fan fictions for The Mortal Instruments, but I** _did_ **read Twilight before I read the TMI series. Both of them are fighting for the top place in my heart and I don't think it'll ever stop being that way ha ha! I know that some of you who read my other stories are going to be upset that I'm started a new story when I'm still in the process of re-writing the ones that I have. But believe me I will try so hard to keep up. I just couldn't let this idea get away from me! I don't read Twilight fanfiction though so I hope someone hasn't already done it. Well without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Bella POV**

Forks so far has been...wet.

It's been wet and slimy and cold and everything that I'd expected it to be. But I did hope that I'd get used to the misty air that was constantly settled over the small town, I guess my judgment was as clouded as the fog in the woods near Charlie's house. Well my house as well now.

Of course I love Charlie, he is my father and I'm glad that he's happy I'm here, but I think that the constant rain has begun to dampen my mood. I guess I'm one of those people with Seasonal effective Disorder and the colder weather makes me more irritable. Whatever the cause of my sudden short temper is, it's certainly began to affect my daily behaviors.

At first I was quiet because I'm socially awkward and unable to form coherent sentences in front of new people. Now it's like I just can't be bothered, and I'm not the only whose noticed it. Angela, a good friend that I've acquired over the 4 months of me living in Forks was kind enough to be truthful when I'd asked her if I seemed different.

"I don't know, I guess you a little more cranky lately." She'd said sheepishly. "But really I could just have been feeling a little sensitive lately." Even though we both knew that I had _indeed_ been more than just cranky lately.

I'd told her that I was sorry if I came off as rude to her because I had genuinely meant no harm to her. Her character, deeply similar to mine, had always been a welcome refresher to Jessica's consistent need to be social. I liked Jess too of course, I just didn't like speaking a lot.

Oh never mind Jessica or Angela, if I didn't get these nettlesome mood swings under control I could push the people that spoke to me away. Maybe if-

"Bella, did you hear what I asked you?"

The window looking out onto the courtyard from the Biology lab came back into focus as I was snapped out of my thinking at the sound of Mr. Banner's voice. My cheeks begin to warm as I realize that he must have asked me a question more than one time and not received an answer.

"I'm sorry, uh no I didn't hear you, can you repeat the question please?" I said trying not sound like I'd been caught not paying attention.

"I asked if you could explain why DNA continues to create new genes and mutations," he said with an underlying tone of exasperation.

"I um- I think because two chromosomes exchange DNA before the cells split," I say. I'd retained enough of what I learned in Phoenix to know that that was somewhat the answer.

"That is a way to summarize it Bella thank you.." He said and continues to explain the processes more in depth to the rest of the class.

I release the breathe I hadn't realized I'd been holding. A tap on my arm drew my attention over the my left where Mike Newton, my Biology partner, sat with look that asked if I was alright. I quickly shrugged and turned back to the front where Mr. Banner was drawing something on the blackboard. I heard Mike let out a grunt that seemed to say 'whatever'.

I don't have time for whatever was bothering Mike this time, and it would probably do me good to avoid another situation that Jessica would undoubtedly get involved in.

The rest of Biology passed by in a sluggish haze that didn't go as fast as I'd like it to before the bell rang. Rising from my seat and packing up my things I think about how I'd always thought that movies were so dramatic in that they showed students constantly falling asleep in class as if they had all developed some kind of narcolepsy. Of course though my thoughts on that changed when I myself had fallen asleep more than once during the mind-numbingly boring classes.

And for the second time for the day my thoughts are interrupted by someone speaking to me. I looked up and tried my best to suppress a groan and school my features into a neutral look in front Mike.

"Bella are you feeling alright?" He asks me nervously. Do I look unapproachable or something? Mike's unease to speak to me isn't common at all, he's usually one of the people that waste no time to launch into conversation about how their weekend went.

"Yeah I'm fine Mike,".

"Are you sure? Earlier you seemed a little-,".

"Yes Mike, I'm okay," I interrupt him not wanting to hear about the changes in my mood. "I think I may just be coming down with something," I say. I hope that will be a valid excuse as to why I've been acing so out of character.

"Um yeah, yeah you're probably right I heard that there was something going around," He says unconvincingly. There's a beat of silence.

"Hey listen, so you know junior Prom is coming up-". Oh no.

How could I forget that the dreaded junior prom was going to occur. Posters and proposals were all over the school. Really there was no avoiding it's arrival, was I really that oblivious to my surroundings?

But now Mike's nervousness to ask to to the junior Prom seems sufficient as just a few months back I had told him that I wouldn't be attending the dance. I had hoped that if Jessica got her hands Mike that any bad feelings she'd harbored against me would disappear.

I didn't miss the way that she started at him, or the way that she'd tense up whenever he would invite me to things before he'd invite her. I thought that all of the unseen tension in the air would leave if they went together. But Mike obviously has not caught on.

"Bella?" He asks me.

"Oh sorry, I guess I wasn't listening," I tell him already knowing what he asked me. He turned a shade whiter, probably because he had to go through asking me all over again. I did feel bad for Mike, he doesn't seem to pick things up as frequently as be should.

"I was wondering if you'd wanted to go to the junior Prom with me," he says slowly and uncertain.

I pause, trying to think of what to say even though I've had a decent amount of time. I decide to just let it all out.

"Mike, I'm sorry but no. You're my _friend._ And I thought you'd be able to see by now that Jess is totally head over heels for you, we'd just cause more drama," I push out quickly. _It's like a band-aid._ I think to myself.

Flashes of emotions surface on his face. They range from sadness to regret, and from anger to resignation.

"Yeah, you're probably right,". He says dully. "I'll see you around,". He walks away quickly with his head down and I feel a dull ache in my heart for him. Why did everything have to go to hell?

I sigh and pick up my bag before weaving in and out of biology benches and leaving the room. I take the closest exit and walk through the parking lot full of puddles to my truck.

For a minute I just sit. Contemplating what the hell is happening to everything around me makes me feel even more helpless. And I can't shake this overwhelming irritability that keeps on occurring. Now it feels like something akin to panic. Like something is going to go wrong.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and reach down to turn my key in the ignition, hoping that the thunderous roar of the engine will scare some sense into me. But instead I hear something very faint at first, and I pause turning the key so that the engine doesn't drown it out.

Screaming and howling gradually gets louder in the wood behind the parking lot. It seems as though I am not the only one to hear it because other students stop their conversations and look around in question. And then everything turns into chaos all at once.

Strange creatures burst through the trees and storm into the parking lot. Screams of the student erupt all at once as people take in notice of their appearance. Their skin is a bluish gray, and peeling. The creature screech and roar as they charge. They run wildly, their limbs moving sporadically and frantically. And then the first one reaches the crowd.


	2. Chaos

**Chapter Two**

 **Bella POV**

The _thing_ jumps into the air with startling speed and lands on Beatrice Vlanders. Even though I register that everyone is screaming and crying and trying to escape I can somehow only hear her. She flails and jumps around in attempt to escape but it seems as if the thing has a vice grip on her. It continues to screech as is shakes her and wrestles her to the ground while snapping it's teeth at her. As she struggles, it's almost as if I can feel what she is feeling.

I can feel sheer icy terror running through my veins and a throat raw from screaming. I can feel hot putrid breath against my face, and boiling hot tears streaking down my cheeks. I feel it all until the creature rips into her throat and crimson splatters onto its body painting the beginnings of a horror film. With her throat ripped out Beatrice Vlanders is forever silenced.

My breathes come fast and shallow and my eyes burn from them being open for so long. Those who like me are frozen in shock but not in the safety of a car are quickly attacked by more creatures. They rip at each other, all of them trying to get a piece of Tyler or Chris or Samantha.

God no. No no no no no no. NO! What is happening!

A bloody hand slams against the window near my head and I let loose the nastiest scream I can muster. The first closeup glance of the thing is terrifying but I don't spare time to observe it. I quickly throw my truck into drive and stomp onto the gas. I steer wildly almost forgetting how to drive. Of course it doesn't make the situation better that there are dead bodies being fed on by the creatures strewn all over the parking lot. I swerve all over the lot and attract more of the things.

They jump onto my truck and bang on the windows. A sob of relief slips out of my throat as I register that the old bulletproof windows are harder to break than normal ones. I think of Charlie and Billy Black and Jacob when I first got this truck and I wonder where they are in this mess.

I am not dying in this truck so help me God!

I start to jerk the wheel back and forth in hopes of getting some of them off and they cling to my mirrors. But slowly they start to fly off into the crowd of people and monsters. I'm able to almost make it out of the lot by sparing no glances at the no doubt bloodbath occurring around me. I hit multiple monsters but try and steer clear of everyone else. However the thought of hitting them and ending their misery comes to me more than once.

Just as the turn off and stop sign become visible I hear my name being called.

I _gnore it Bella get out of here!_

"Bella!" A feminine voice screams for me fading out at the end as my truck passes them. Tears once again sting my eyes and cloud my vision.

 _DON"T STOP!_

"Bella Please! HELP ME!" She screams.

My eyes can't help but look to my right and I loose my breathe.

Angela runs for her life with almost 10 of the things behind her. She must have been hiding near the exit.

 _Fuck._

"Angela hold on I'm coming!"

I can't leave her here. But how the hell am I supposed to get over there.

I jerk the wheel to my right and drive past Angela and cut off the onslaught of creatures. She catches on and runs to the car door. It's almost instantaneous. Angela rips the car door open and hops in just as the first of them reach the car and jump on. But I've already dealt with this. As soon as Angela's door is closed I step on the gas and begins jerking the wheel to get the off.

"Oh my God Bella!" Angela screams.

I spare a glance at her and see that she's near exhaustion and rightfully so. She seems to have held up well against the things as they don't look very smart.

"Strap in Angela!"

Guilt is eating away at me, I almost left her here without a second thought. It makes me want to give up right now. She seems to get what I'm feeling by my expression.

"I'm fine Bella just drive we need to get out of here!"

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, the things were still holding onto the truck and trying to get it.

One of them near Angela's window pounds it's fist where her head would be and a crack begins to form under it's hands.

Angela lets outs a terrified scream. "Bella they're going to get in!"

"Over my dead body."

I change directions and head straight for the woods behind the lot.

"Hold on to something Ang."

She grits her teeth and grabs the door handle and I drive the truck straight into the woods.

The things scream and squirm as the thick branches and leaves tear at their pale blue skin and tangles in their hair. A particularly large branch snags a few of them but hits Angela's window making the crack even bigger. The two monsters left see a chance to get in and proceed to kick and punch the window. Angela begins to scream and cry and I started to shake wildly.

"God no PLEASE!" Angela screams. Her face is red and blotchy and covered in sweat, cuts, and tears.

"It's ok Angela I'll get them off! I promise." My words don't even sound reassuring to me because it's starting to dawn on me now that we could really die now.

The window shatters and both Angela and I scream in horror.

They claw and Angela's shirt and grab her hair. She continues to scream and cry.

"No, get back!" I scream at them while trying to swerve more so that they lose their balance. It only makes things worse, they lose heir footing like I'd intended but they keep a firm grip on Angela and the weight of thier bodies begins to pull her through the window.

"BELLA!" She shouts for me.

Tears erupt from my eyes as I try to steer clear of trees and swerve the car. "Get off of her! Leave us alone!" I scream uselessly at the creatures.

Angela's eyes widen and her faces twists in pain as the remaining shards from the broken window dig into her stomach. The life drains from her eyes and I see her giving up.

"Angela NO!"

The creatures drag her from the window and they all fall into the trees.

For a while my tuck is silent besides the roar of the engine and the branches against the exterior. My breaths still come labored and my heart still pounds.

And I replay Angela's face while she was being dragged from my truck over and over again until it hurts too much. A scream tears itself up my throat and hangs in the air around me for as long as i can muster.

I stop fighting my emotions and begin to sob. I need to get home _now._

I veer into the direction of woods that leads to my backyard and hope that Charlie's okay.

* * *

I pull up to the trees that begin to thin out near my backyard and hope that none of those _things_ are hiding out near my house. I drive as close as possible to my front door and take the key out the ignition. Now that the roar of the engine isn't around to distract me from the hell surrounding me, the quiet sends chills up my spine.

I take a deep breathe, ready my house key to make getting inside as quick as possible, and take a look around. It seemed eerily still. As if the Earth knew about the dire situation and fell silent besides a small breeze.

"Screw it."

I open the door quickly and jump out of my truck. I waste no time in slamming the door and running to the front door where I jam my key into the lock and twist it as hard as I can-

It's stuck.

"Shit no no no no, not right now." I let out a frustrated breathe as I remember that I was supposed to go to the hardware store to purchase a new lock with Charlie but we'd both forgotten. To think that a simple lock could cost me my life was almost enough to make me quit.

It felt like a thousand eyes were piercing holes into my back. It felt like at any moment those monsters would return to get me after they'd finished Angela. I take the key out from the lick again and slowly put it in with shaking hands. It turns slowly in the lock and clicks.

I breathe a sigh of relief and quickly push the door open. When I step into my house it looks just like I'd left it this morning. Charlies cruiser was still near the tree on the front law and the kitchen light was still on from me forgetting it on.

But Charlie wasn't sitting on the couch watching last nights baseball game that he recorded on the DVR. SO where was he? I walk slowly down the hallway hoping that i don't run into one of the things eating Charlie alive. I get to my room where the door is slightly ajar and see no disturbance.

I take a few more steps down the hall and reach the edge of Charlie's door and turn to my right to face the opening of the door and narrowly miss being shot in the face.


End file.
